Bestiario
by Lily Carroll
Summary: CAPITULO 3 ON.Bestiario: Gênero literário medieval que consistia no estudo, descrição e filosofia dos animais míticos que habitavam o mundo e o imaginário popular.
1. Capitulo 1: Lobo

**Lily:** O mundo não é um lugar justo. Primeiro o vocalista da banda cover brasileira de Rammstein deixou o grupo, depois o próprio Rammstein cancelou a turnê sul-americana (eles viriam fazer shows aqui)... estou muito infeliz...

**Bryan:** Seu ponto é...?

**Lily:** Se eu estou infeliz vocês vão sofrer junto comigo .

**Tala:** ¬¬ realmente o mundo NÃO é justo... 

**Lily:** Beyblade não me pertence, e nem as músicas mencionadas na introdução dos capítulos, e se fossem minhas, oh... Droga... Porque eles tinham que cancelar o Show? (Chora) Snif ... _IT'S SHOW TIME!..._ snif ...

* * *

Bestiario 

By Lily Carroll

_

* * *

_

_**Bestiario:**Gênero literário medieval, que consistia no estudo, descrição e filosofia dos animais míticos que habitavam o mundo e o imaginário popular. _

* * *

O sol brilha de dentro das minhas mãos  
pode queimar, pode cegar vocês  
quando ele irrompe de meus punhos  
**Sone** ( Rammstein)**

* * *

**

**_Capitulo 1: Lobo

* * *

Medo e pavor_**

Amor e devoção.

Destruição, construção, paixão, dor, família e carnificina.

Lealdade.

Criatura formidável é o lobo, que guarda dentro de si as mais contraditórias idéias e conceitos que povoam a alma humana.

Poderia outro animal ter incondicional amor a sua alcatéia, serem os pais mais dedicados e por outro lado trazer tanto terror em sua forma no inconsciente popular ao ressoar de seu nome em aldeias que rodeiam as florestas?

Além do bem e do mal. Além de conceitos básicos e simplórios da moralidade da sociedade. Já dizia Nietzsche sobre a moral e sua queda, que não aceita a si própria e suas verdade. Triste o ser que abandona seu passado bestial para se ajustar a um mundo hipócrita.

Nas mais diversas culturas, o lobo caminha, devora e amedronta.

E ama.

Para os gregos , Zeus amaldiçoou o rei Likaon que se alimentava com carne humana a ser torna uma criatura licantropica. Já os romanos tiveram seus fundadores amamentados e criados por uma loba.

Ele traria o Ragnarök para os nórdicos. Ele é o deus benigno e astuto do norte.

Ele obedece e se encontra além de qualquer submissão.

Um dos mais antigos arquétipos da monstruosa biologia fantástica.

Este é o lobo.

Este é Tala Yuri Ivanov

Meu perfeito soldado. O meu mais querido habitante desse zoológico onírico das criaturas que habitam a irracionalidade humana.

Com sua alma submissa, suas lembranças partidas, seus sentimentos manipuláveis e sua obediência incondicional superada apenas por seu irracional ódio por mim, Tala é tudo que eu posso desejar de um subordinado.

Sim, ele me odeia. Com toda a força que aquele pequeno coração infantil pode lhe conceder ele me odeia. Mesmo que nem possa definir com clareza o porquê desse sentimento.

Como me orgulho dele.

Pois tudo que eu vejo no promissor Ivanov são resultados de anos de trabalho árduo moldando sua força e alma para um bem maior.

Uma força cultivada em anos de treinamentos intensos. Noites em claro vigilante aos resultados das novas experiências e os efeitos das drogas recém desenvolvidas circulando em sua corrente sangüínea, alterando seu organismo.

Tudo para um fortalecimento mental e muscular. Para o torná-lo superior. Melhorado. Sobre humano.

O projeto Cyber.

Mesmo para eu que acompanhei todas as infusões e dosagens de cada medicamento, que ministrei cada sessão de treinamento, às vezes é difícil acreditar que esta criança com o seu rosto delicado e seus olhos claros, às vezes sinceros demais, possa ser uma máquina destrutiva e sem sentimentos.

Ou mesmo pensar que este lutador, que neste momento de maneira implacável ataca seu adversário, sem demonstrar piedade ou remorso, mesmo num treino não oficial, possa ser aquela criança que eu deixei trancada por dias num cubículo gritando ensandecido pela mãe.

A origem de Tala é questionada tanto dentro quanto fora da Abadia.

Algumas das teorias que tem maior número de adeptos consiste que ele, assim como Kai Hiwatari, o neto de Voltaire, são bebês desenvolvidos nos laboratórios da Biovolt.

Essa definitivamente é uma das minhas favoritas, mas claro, existem infinitas outras teorias das quais não me preocupo em saber.

Curioso que, assim como ocorre com o mito dos lobisomens ou quaisquer outros personagem dos contos, as pessoas tentam desvendar a origem do jovem ruivo

Uma dúvida que nem o jovem Ivanov poderá satisfazer a essas pessoas.

Claro que Tala já veio inquirir sobre seu passado, se ele realmente não passava de um produto de laboratório que desde sua concepção fora criado para meus propósitos, ou se ele simplesmente foi abandonado na porta da abadia numa noite fria, por pais desesperados. Ele já gritou suas dúvidas, implorou e chorou por respostas. E eu nunca lhe dei uma.

Ah, como a mente humana é fabulosa e perfeita em seus mistérios.

A mesma mente que em sua curiosidade insaciável busca as respostas para todas as perguntas, pode conscientemente apagar as respostas, as primordiais dúvidas para proteger a alma de horrores ainda maiores que a ignorância de sua origem.

Sim, ele esqueceu.

Tala se esqueceu da jovem mulher de cabelos vermelhos e sorriso doce. Esqueceu do homem de olhos claros e terno impecável. Esqueceu da criança meiga que gostava da brincar na neve e de se aconchegar num coelho de pelúcia.

Eu cuidei para destruir qualquer prova e documentação sobre o passado e a família de Tala.

Eu destruí seus pais e os enterrei há muitos anos.

Mas foi sua própria mente que apagou as lembranças de Mikhail e Anna Ivanov.

Mas admito que tive participação nisso também.

Nossos projetos sempre envolveram crianças, tão manipuláveis e sedentas por instrução.

Normalmente a Biovolt, e por conseqüência a Abadia, tem um interesse maior por órfãos ou crianças vindas de famílias pobres e numerosas, para evitar suspeitas ou qualquer pergunta. Éramos, e ainda somos para o grande público, uma entidade que visava o auxilio as crianças e o desenvolvimento do Beyblade, um verdadeiro raio de esperança para esses garotos com um futuro duvidoso graças a uma economia a beira do colapso.

Mas Tala foi um caso excepcional. Na verdade, foi um pequeno golpe de sorte.

Seu pai Mikhail Yuri Ivanov fora um brilhante integrante da recém extinta KGB, uma das entidades mais controversas do governo soviético, que após o fim do regime estava conduzindo uma investigação sobre, vejam vocês, as empresas Biovolt.

Entendam. Era uma Rússia decadente e pobre, que por anos se escondera atrás da cortina de ferro e agora o cheiro de morte e fome se espalhava para o mundo. Um governo fraco tentava desesperadamente conduzir o novo sistema capitalista para uma economia fracassada e um povo desacreditado.

Uma empresa como a Biovolt, com sua influência e sua expansão ignorando as vigentes crises, poderia muito bem ser encarada com desconfiança por aqueles que se mantinham fiéis ao velho regime.

È claro que os rumores de experiências e planos dotados de métodos não ortodoxos também poderiam contribuir para essa desconfiança.

Resumidamente, tínhamos de nos livrar de quaisquer suspeitas que pusessem em risco nossos projetos.

Fui encarregado pessoalmente de frustar às investigações do impetuoso Ivanov.

Pobre Mikhail, que assistia todas as suas pistas e provas levando a becos sem saídas ou suspeitos e testemunhas escorregarem de suas mãos.

Ele caiu em descredito com o governo por levantar suspeitas a uma empresa modelo, com acusações sem fundamentos.

Mas isso não pareceu pará-lo. Por conta própria ele seguia nas investigações, obcecado em destruir quem lhe tirou tudo pelo que ele lutara, sua mísera carreira naquele sistema corrupto.

Pobre tolo que não percebeu que poderíamos tirar muito mais.

Anna era uma mulher simples, que cuidava da família e assistia impotente a queda de seu marido numa investigação que tomava seu tempo e que o arrastava para o fracasso.

Ela tentava confortá-lo, mas o orgulhoso Mikhail não dava ouvidos as súplicas de sua pobre esposa. Esta voltara seu amor ao filho, que alheio às adversidades, apreciava o sorriso morno de sua mãe, e as tardes em sua companhia.

Creio que Tala ficara feliz em saber que seu orgulho é tão semelhante ao do pai, assim como os olhos.

Mas seu rosto e cabelos foram herdados daquela mãe dedicada, que sempre o levava as praças, que permitia que ele brincasse na neve, que o mimava como qualquer mãe mima seu único filho.

A mulher pequena e delicada que assistiu quando seu marido caiu baleado na própria casa, e em desespero fugiu com a criança numa inútil perseguição de vida e morte

Eu a persegui numa auto-estrada escorregadia e traiçoeira e quando joguei seu carro para fora da pista e o vi chocar-se contra as árvores, achei que tudo estava acabado, ate ouvir o choro do pequeno Tala.

A criança de 6 anos estava viva e aparentemente bem, olhando consternando o rosto de Anna, onde um pedaço de vidro varava o crânio. Os olhos que antes sempre se voltavam para ele cheio de amor, agora lhe miravam vazios e mortos.

Aproximei-me devagar, pronto para terminar o trabalho, mas rapidamente o pequeno percebeu minha presença.

Seu rosto manchado de lágrimas e sangue se voltou para mim, primeiro com um misto de desespero infantil e medo, a respiração ofegante e um grito pronto para escapar de seus pequenos lábios.

Mas ao me fitar mais atentamente toda sua atitude mudou.

Seus olhos azuis se estreitaram e ele me encarou deixando de soluçar e chorar. Sua expressão endureceu enquanto ele me observava em silêncio.

Como descrever minha surpresa ao ver essa reação de um ser que via em minha pessoa a sombra de sua própria morte?

Estava aí o segredo da situação.

Era, como um lobo, que tendo sido atingido mortalmente agora encarava o caçador que o ferira como se o desafiando a terminar seu trabalho. Ele sabia que iria morrer. Na concepção rudimentar que uma criança tem da morte ele encontrava o alento e a força para me desafiar.

O cheiro de gasolina e sangue tornava o lugar insuportável, uma faísca e logo aquilo se tornaria uma pira funerário para a mãe e filho.

Eu não precisaria desperdiçar balas contra a criança, ela queimaria até a morte e aqueles olhos frios e inocentes seriam apenas uma lembrança.

Sem pronunciar uma palavra, seus olhos não se desprendiam dos meus.

Em um conto de Kafka, escritor pela qual eu tenho um particular interesse, ele mencionava que as sereias, que Ulisses enfrentara em suas aventuras, dispunham de uma arma mais destrutiva e aterradora que seu belo e mortal canto. O seu profundo silêncio. Que confunde e enlouquece suas vítimas que esperam qualquer ação, menos a indiferença.

E eu provava de semelhante arma de um mísero garoto de 6 anos!

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo avancei lutando, contra as ferragens e o eminente risco de explosão para libertá-lo.

Ele se debatia e esperneava quando finalmente o alcancei e arrastava as pressas para longe do carro.

E quando o automóvel explodiu e se tonou uma bola de fogo ardendo entre as árvores ele finalmente gritou. Um grito longo que às vezes ainda ouço durante a noite.

O incidente foi todo abafado. Um pouco da ainda vigente burocracia soviética, alguns subornos, outros pequenos acidentes e logo o caso Ivanov foi esquecido.

Assim como o destino da criança que agora se encontrava presa aos labirínticos corredores e laboratórios da abadia.

Admito que tudo não passou de um capricho meu.

Em meio à neve pronto para morrer, ele era o perfeito lobo orgulhoso, desafiando a tudo e a todos. Irascível. Arisco. Indomável.

E por um capricho, eu tomei a tarefa de domesticá-lo aos meus desígnios.

O tempo seguia e ele era sujeitado a todos os modos de dobrar sua insolência. Surras, torturas, solitária.

Os primeiros testes com drogas seguiram como programado.

Mas nem tudo estava como eu desejava.

Ele resistia muito a princípio.

Dizia que seu pai o salvaria e que eu teria o que merecia. Ele esperava pela mãe que o levaria para casa, longe da dor e de mim.

Ele se fortalecia nos fantasmas dos pais.

Agüentei isso até o dia em que após uma sessão particularmente estressante com novas drogas eu o arrastei para o subterrâneo da Abadia. Lá em um dos inúmeros buracos escavados na pedra fria, que serviam de solitária eu o trancafiei, tendo como única companhia minha voz o recordando cada momento que ele mesmo presenciara da morte dos pais.

Relatei com detalhes quando Mikhail sufocava no próprio sangue, nos espasmos finais de seu corpo crivado de balas na sala onde trabalhava, mergulhado em papéis.

O relembrei da surpresa estampado no rosto de Anna e de seu corpo rasgado e mutilado em meios às ferragens do carro que ardera em chamas, sozinha naquele lugar esquecido

Solidão.

Era assim que ele se encontrava agora. Um lobo exilado. Cuja família não passava agora de festim para os vermes. Que os lábios que antes lhe sorriam jaziam frios e pútridos longe dele.

Papai morreu

Mamãe também.

Agora Tala está sozinho.

E mais uma vez, e por um bom tempo, ele gritou.

Por uma semana inteira ele gritou e chorou.

Nas trevas seu choro ficava mais fraco e seu coração trancafiado. Eu acorrentara sua alma nas bases daquele lugar que ele chamaria de lar.

E quando seu grito emudeceu, ele estava pronto para ser totalmente domesticado.

Não ouve mais menção de pais salvadores e de uma vida antes da ida para a solitária.

O que houve com sua mente naquela semana de pesadelos eu só posso especular, mas a partir daquele momento eu comecei a talhar o soldado perfeito.

E sua integração aos projetos passou a ser uma de minhas prioridades. Seus treinos eram rigorosos e em meios a ataques eu via nascer a chama de um lutador implacável. O engatinhar tímido, mas promissor, do projeto Cyber.

O conceito é muito técnico e cansativo, mas na prática o projeto Cyber consistia em fazer com que o lutador calculasse e executasse suas ações com precisão matemáticas. Toda sua ação seria devidamente baseada em cálculos e probabilidades. Cyborgs prontos para acatar as ordens superiores e Tala seria o prototípico.

Seu metabolismo, para minha supressa, tinha um grande poder regenerativo, além de possuir uma habilidade nata para o beyblade. Mikhail e Anna estariam orgulhosos dele.

Eu estava orgulhoso dele.

Nesse período ele conheceu outro habitante do meu bestiário, a criança com uma alma de Phoenix e um coração de gelo, Kai Hiwatari.

Eram adversários constantes. Companheiros em ataques e estratégias. Impecáveis e promissores logo se tornaram a dupla de ouro nos treinos e nos pequenos torneios onde eram levados.

Tinham respeito pelas qualidades um do outro, tendo em comum a força bruta pronta para ser refinada em técnicas de combate.

Nesse contato com o jovem Hiwatari, constatei as tentativas de tímidas de apego de Tala. Ele se esforçava para se aproximar do arredio Kai, com uma insistência que era superada apenas por sua técnica na cuia. A princípio não dei importância, eles eram crianças e os laços de amizade eram tolerados na abadia até certo ponto, mas uma idéia divertida me ocorreu. Ele queria ter novamente uma matilha.

Minha primeira impressão do ruivo ainda era viva em minha mente. Ele tinha o espírito de um lobo, e os instintos de um e seu coração não suportaria a ausência de uma "família".

E foi com enorme satisfação que o levei ao laboratório, e lhe apresentei ao seu futuro.

Em meio ao cheiro de amônia e ciência, preso na sua câmara de vidro, contemplado seu futuro mestre, estava o destrutivo lobo do gelo, Worborg.

Tocando timidamente o vidro grosso que protegia o protótipo da medalha da ferabit, um pequeno sorriso se formou no rosto da criança, que murmurou baixo ignorando minha presença para o pequeno artefato: "Olá, estou feliz de encontrar você."

O futuro se mostrava promissor para o desenvolvimento de nossos sonhos, mas o destino tende a nos pregar peças.

Nossos planos sofreram uma guinada inesperada na noite fria de dezembro, quando uma explosão e gritos encheram a noite.

Gritos infantis ecoavam pelo prédio em chamas, e a estrutura ruía sobre si mesma, num verdadeiro pandemônio.

Creio que muitos ouviram falar do incidente de Black Dranzer.

_Caos_. A melhor maneira para descrever aquela pavorosa noite recheada de gritos de dor e morte.

Correndo contra ao tempo, lutando para salvar as vidas e nossos projetos em meio às chamas, cientistas e internos se acotovelavam e fugiam.

Enquanto eu tentava alcançar os níveis inferiores para recuperar o maior numero possíveis dos arquivos dos laboratórios.

Evitando as chamas e o eminente desabamento eu o ouvi novamente.Vindo do laboratório semi destruído, a voz irritada de uma criança. Eu não acreditei.

E lá estava ele, Tala estava batendo contra o vidro, tentando alcançar a medalha da ferabit lobo, gritando em frustração.

Ele se virou ao ouvir meus passos e vindo em minha direção apontava freneticamente para a medalha.

"Tire ele dali, você tem que tirar ele dali! Ele vai se machucar como os outros se a gente não ajudar!"

Diante do inesperado o homem deve apenas seguir os instintos não é? O barulho aumentava e me dizia que eu tinha pouco tempo. Agarrando uma cadeira me aproximei da câmara de vidro. Dois golpes e estilhaços se espalharam pela sala e uma nova explosão foi ouvida próxima a nós.

Agarrando a medalha e o jovem Tala me apresei em deixar aquele lugar condenado.

Mais uma vez ele me surpreendeu. Mesmo após o ocorrido ele não soube me dar uma explicação satisfatória do porquê se arriscara tanto para recuperar a ferabit, mas o que seriam das lendas sem seus mistérios?

E no dia seguinte enquanto os bombeiros lutavam para buscar sobreviventes, enquanto os cientistas e técnicos tentavam encontrar entre os escombros retalhos de nossos trabalhos, lá estava ele, apertando nas mãos pequenas a medalha de Worborg, observando e dando seu adeus silencioso a Kai, seu pequeno amigo e causador da tragédia, que agora seguia catatônico conduzido pelos homens de Voltaire.

E por muito tempo essa seria a última imagem que Tala teria de Kai.

O lobo estava sozinho novamente. Muita coisa teria que ser replanejada e revista. Um novo time deveria ser formado. Novos projetos teriam que ser conduzidos enquanto outros seriam arquivados.

Observando a criança de cabelos vermelhos, sozinho em meio à destruição, eu me perguntava se seu coração desistiria de encontrar uma matilha.

**Continua...**

* * *

(Lily e os Demolitions boys na sala, cercado de revistas sobre a história Russa)

**Lily **(lendo uma revista): Hum... olha que legal durante a implantação do capitalismo na Rússia, muitas empresas tinham ligações com máfias ou eram chefiadas pelas próprias. Isso caí como uma luva nas idéias que eu tenho da Biovolt.

**Tala:** ¬¬ que legal ... Isso quer dizer que logo vamos ter que chamar o Voltaire de Don Corleone...

**Ian:** Eu nunca assisti aos filmes do poderoso chefão...

**Lily:** Eu tenho que ler o livro. Sabem... eu sempre quis me casar ao som do tema do poderoso chefão... adoro ela!

**Bryan:** Incrível como você ainda quer se casar... encontrou algum necrofílico pela internet? 

**Lily:** ¬¬ Eu devia fazer uma fanfic sua com o Dunga por causa disso ... ou uma do Tala com o Broocklin!

**Tala:** Por que eu sempre sou jogado nas discussões de vocês > ?

**Lily:**Por que o Bryan sempre é atingido quando eu penso em algo contra você.

**Bryan:**Eu te mato, Lily...

**Spencer**: Ela já está morta UU

**Lily:** Bem, essa é minha primeira fic em capítulos, e como já mencionei beyblade não me pertence, mas Anna e Mikhail Yuri Ivanov são meus! Logo, nada de usá-los sem permissão ou ficarei brava com você. Dúvidas, críticas, elogios e desafios de beyblade serão bem vindos...!


	2. Serpente

**Lily:**Um rápido bate papo sobre Rammstein n.n — Eu conheci a banda por acaso, enquanto baixava musicas do game _Resident Evil_, quando acabei pegando uma chamada _"Haleluia"_ que definitivamente não era dos jogos. A música, descobri depois, fazia parte da trilha sonora do filme do jogo, onde o riff da guitarra anunciava o ataque dos zumbis... O que importa mesmo é que foi amor à primeira vista. O som era maravilhoso, o vocal perfeito e as musicas lindas...

**Tala**: U.U Esqueceu de mencionar que as letras da maioria das músicas falam de estupros, abusos, pedofilia entre outras perversões...

**Lily:**n.n Também tem músicas sobre suicídio, mas isso não vem ao caso... Antes de começar o capítulo gostaria de pedir desculpas a Dana Norram, minha beta, por não ter colocado os créditos por ela ter revisado a fic e muito obrigada por ter ficado uma hora comigo no MSN me ensinando a postar o capítulo. Obrigada e desculpe n.n

**Bryan:** ¬.¬ minha diabete...

**Lily:**Humf... Beyblade e os trechos das músicas no início dos capítulos não me pertencem e caso fossem... tenham certeza de que eu faria bom uso ..._IT'S SHOW TIME!_

**

* * *

****Bestiário **By Lily Carroll

* * *

_**Bestiario**: Gênero literário medieval, que consistia no estudo, descrição_e filosofia dos_ animais míticos_ que habitavam o mundo e o imaginário popular

* * *

Eles me dizem  
abra essa porta  
a curiosidade se torna um grito  
o que pode estar ali  
atrás dessa porta?  
**Klavier ( Rammstein)**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 2: Serpente **

"A serpente é a mais sutil das bestas do campo."

Tomo emprestadas as palavras de Jonh Milton para iniciar, agora, o estudo de outro habitante do meu sinistro bestiário.

_Serpente_.

Aquela que rasteja no campo sem diferenciar o bem e o mau.

Mortal e silenciosamente habita as campinas convidativas onde brincam as crianças e os desertos escaldantes onde corre o camelo.

Adaptando-se as adversidades ao seu redor.

Nenhuma outra criatura, também, tem tanta presença na literatura quanto esse peçonhento reptil.

Rastejando desde a queda do homem na gênesis da bíblia, onde enganou a submissa Eva, a serpente que marcou os hieróglifos egípcios como um Deus mau ou como instrumento da poderosa Ísis.

Símbolos de deuses gregos nas epopéias .

Nas aventuras do inocente pequeno príncipe viajante de mundo, sua inofensiva aparência despertava as dúvidas da doce criança. De maneira polida alegava poder resolver todos os enigmas do príncipe.

O quão mortal são esses seres traiçoeiros? Em sua aparente fragilidade encontra-se a morte disfarçada em lábia.

Pequeno e frágil, assim vemos Ian Semenov.

Após o incidente de Black Dranzer, todos nossos planos foram alterados.

Kai se fora, e parte de nossos avanços agora jaziam sobre pedras e entulhos.

Um novo time precisava ser formado, aguardando o retorno da Phoenix e a retomada de nossas experiências.

Novos recrutas foram convocados para uma nova geração de lutadores.

E entre os muitos candidatos ele era o mais improvável.

Tento ingressado a pouco mais de um ano na abadia e competindo contra internos muito mais velhos e experientes, a pequena criança de olhos vermelhos conquistou vitorias subjugando todos que menosprezassem suas técnicas e força.

Seu potencial era admirável e invejado por muitos.

Resolvi, então recompensar aquele pequeno assombro com um presente inesperado. Seu peito se encheu de orgulho quando eu lhe entreguei a medalha de sua ferabit, a temível serpente Wilborg. A própria medalha reluzia agora na beyblade de seu novo mestre.

Desde as primeiras disputas, juntos na cuia, eles já demonstravam sua força e a incapacidade sentir piedade pelo adversário.

Feitos um para o outro, eu ousaria dizer. 

Vencendo cada obstáculo, Ian trilhou o caminho até se tornar o mais jovem membro da equipe principal dos projetos da Biovolt, os Demolitions Boys. Ele foi acolhido pelos demais sócios e sorri ao perceber que meu zoológico ganhara um membro tão forte...

Nada abatia sua obstinação, nada parecia afetá-lo.

Mas isso, na verdade, não me surpreende.

Afinal Ian é, acima de tudo, um sobrevivente.

Eu nunca esperei menos dele, desde que ele fora entregue a mim.

A recente história russa produziu inúmeros órfãos. Pilhas de cadáveres apodreciam enquanto seus filhos choravam aos seus pés.

E Ian foi um desses órfãos.

Nos últimos dez anos, a Rússia assistiu a queda de um regime, um sonho, e o início de uma nova vida a qual não estávamos preparados e no meio de tantas mudanças houve o estouro de inúmeros movimentos separatistas.

Com o fim da União Soviética todo o império entrou em colapso e todas as pequenas repúblicas que formavam o grande bloco socialista quiseram sua independência e que o mundo as reconhecessem como nações.

Óbvio que a mãe Rússia não iria perder seus domínios tão facilmente.

As guerras separatistas se arrastavam alimentando os vermes com os corpos de soldados russos, guerrilheiros, e é claro, de civis inocentes em meio ao fogo cruzado.

E foi numa tarde de verão, quando as nuvens pesadas tomavam o céu, que uma visita inesperada veio até meu escritório com um pedido interessante e uma história peculiar.

Não pude precisar sua idade a primeira vista, talvez trinta e cinco ou quarenta anos, um olhar inquisidor e claro, mas sem nenhum atrativo especial o que fazia de Alexander Malofeyev um tipo perfeitamente normal que não chamaria a atenção numa estação de metrô.

Indo direto ao ponto, ele fez o seu pedido. Queria que eu aceitasse em minha instituição uma criança que estava sobre seus cuidados. Encarei o garoto ao seu lado com seu rosto pequeno, observando a nossa conversa silenciosamente. Seus olhos corriam de mim para Alexander que tentava sempre sorrir, passando uma falsa sensação de conforto enquanto narrava o primeiro encontro com Ian Semenov.

Alexander era um oficial de comunicações do exército russo e há alguns meses fora enviado em uma missão numa aldeia afastada do sul, onde suas fontes diziam ser um dos esconderijos de um dos mais crescentes facções rebeldes.

As informações estavam corretas e ainda mais alarmantes, uma vez que os guerrilheiros haviam tomado os habitantes de uma vila como reféns.

Junto com grupo armado, Alexander recebeu ordens de invadir e retomar a vila, e libertar as vítimas.

Os guerrilheiros estavam por toda o lugar, mas o fator surpresa favoreceu o grupo de Malofeyev. Foi uma operação rápida e com poucas baixas.

Mas algo não estava certo para ele. Onde estavam os moradores da vila? Onde estavam as mulheres e idosos ou mesmo os outros homens?

Todas as pequenas casas eram revistadas inutilmente e uma sensação de desconforto tomou a todos quando se aproximaram do único casebre restante.

O cheiro do lugar era repugnante e moscas zumbiam, grandes e irritantes.

O horror tomou os presentes ao permitir que a luz iluminasse o lugar.

Espalhados pelo único cômodo do casebre, estavam os corpos dos moradores da vila. Mulheres, idosos, crianças e homens. Era impossível dizer a quantos dias estavam ali. Sangue escuro e pegajoso manchava o assoalho velho e as paredes.

Um choro abafado e debilitado.

Num canto, Alexander viu, a figura agachada de uma criança agarrada ao corpo do que parecia ser uma mulher, fraco demais para se mexer.

Um sentimento frio congelou o sangue dos oficiais. Toda a família e vizinhos do pequeno tinham sido mortos dias antes, e seus algozes o trancaram para morrer junto a eles.

Seguiram-se dias de medicação e assistência e Alexander sempre estava próximo a pequena criança e conseguiu saber o nome. Ian.

Tentava consolá-lo e acalentá-lo, mas havia algo que ele não podia fazer. Todas as noites ou mesmo durante o dia, no mais leve dos sonos, pesadelos aterrorizavam o garoto que gritava e chorava implorando para não ser deixado sozinho.

O tempo passou e Ian pode sair do hospital, mas Alexander se perguntava o que seria da mente do silencioso garoto e dos pesadelos que o atormentavam.

E as dúvidas sobre o destino dele também pesavam. Ele não tinha mais família e ninguém havia solicitado sua guarda.

Malofeyev pediu um afastamento temporário do exército e tentava resolver o que fazer com seu jovem amigo.

Nas pequenas conversas que tinham, uma vez que uma amizade havia surgido entre eles, Ian mencionava o amor pelo beyblade e de que sua mãe dizia que ele poderia ser um campeão se ele não desistisse nunca. Ele havia prometido que nunca iria desistir.

Os meses passaram e logo Alexander teria que retomar seu trabalho, mas ele não queria abandonar Ian numa instituição qualquer, abarrotada de crianças de olhar quebrado e futuro incerto.

Ele se dirigiu até mim para que eu pudesse aceitar a criança uma vez que a fama de escola para lutadores de beyblade era muito conhecida.

Eu não tinha motivos para recusar a vinda de Ian, e Alexander sorriu feliz se voltando para o garoto ao seu lado dizendo que ele poderia alcançar seus sonhos agora.

O garoto soluçou, lágrimas mornas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, porque eles tinham que se separar, mas as palavras do adulto sempre se repetiam. Você vai conquistar seus sonhos aqui, ele dizia, vai ser um campeão como sua mãe queria. Esse lugar vai te fazer forte.

Ele se despediu e entregou para Ian um pequeno embrulho. Disse que aquilo era uma pequena lembrança que lhe traria sorte. Ele se levantou me cumprimentou, prometendo visitá-lo sempre que estivesse em Moscou e após um último abraço no garoto, partiu.

Alexander nunca retornou.

Baleado numa emboscada, morreu três meses após deixar Ian aos meus cuidados.

A guerra o deixara só mais uma vez, e nas tristezas e pesadelos que lhe tomavam era no pequeno presente de Alexander que ele encontrava apoio. Ele havia dado óculos de proteção do exército e logo Ian começou a usá-lo, como um amuleto durante todo o tempo.

O falecido oficial havia mencionado os pesadelos. E eles iam e vinham, noite após noite, atormentado o garoto como logo viemos a constatar. Ele nunca menciona o conteúdo dos sonhos. Se deixando consumir pelos enigmas que sua própria mente lhe criava.

Diferentes profissionais da abadia especulam sobre o conteúdo de seus sonhos. Memórias dos dias em que se viu cercado pelos familiares mortos ou qualquer outro trauma sofrido antes da chegada do exército. Alguns se indagam se a rotina da abadia não lhe deu novos demônios para torturá-lo.

Independente disso ele prossegue, lutando preso a promessas feita aos mortos, vivendo cada dia independente do futuro e dos pesadelos que sua alma possa encobrir.

Ele permanece silencioso e mortal. Seus olhos e sua mente são um permanente enigma para mim.

Mas quem melhor que uma serpente para resolver os próprios enigmas?

**Continua. **

* * *

**Lily:**Creio que esse capítulo me deu um pouco de dor de cabeça, por ter tido dificuldades com as datas de confrontos armados entre os russos e os Tchetchênios... 

**Ian:** (Com um tom de voz cheio de sarcasmo) Ficamos felizes em te ajudar ¬.¬

**Lily:**(Ignorando o comentário do Ian) Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram a fic. **_Dana Norram, Kaoro, Dih Doug, Littledark, Ninfa Camaleão, Xia-thebladegirl e Shaka Dirk. _**Realmente muito obrigada pelos comentários, pelo apoio, declarações de ódio e pedidos de continuação n.n

**Tala:** Sádicos ¬¬

**Lily:****_Alexander Malofeyev_** é outro defunto que me pertence, logo não o use sem minha autorização, ou eu ficarei zangada com você e o mutilarei com uma serra-elétrica. Deixem uma review, você me fará uma zumbi feliz e ganhará pontos com o coelho da páscoa! Garanta seus ovos do ano que vem!


	3. Falcão

**Lily:** Juro que nunca imaginei que iria deixar essa fic em _hiatus_ por tanto tempo, mas foram vários os motivos que acabaram me afastando dela...

**Tala:** Como preguiça e vício em episódios e fanfics de Supernatural...

**Lily:** Eu não disse que os motivos eram nobres! E fale a verdade Tala: você e os outros _Demolitions Boys_ estavam contentes pelos atrasos da fic!

**Bryan:** Por que ficaríamos chateados com a sua fic? Só porque você descreve passados e traumas sombrios e futuros incertos num mundo cruel para todos nós? #sorriso sarcástico#

**Lily:** Está reclamando do quê? Ao menos não tem Mary Sues e nem M-preg nas minhas fics!

**Spencer:** Em vez disso tempos estupros, mortes e assassinatos...

**Ian:** Fico imaginando uma Mary Sue da Lily...

_(#Todos têm um calafrio ao imaginar#)_

**Lily: **Vou deixar essa passar, mas depois acertamos as contas... A todos, perdoem a demora, agradeço quem tenha esperado e por todas as reviews encorajadoras e maravilhosas que recebi. Agradeço muito a Dana Norram, minha amiga e beta, por todas as vezes que cobrou por esta fic todo esse tempo. Sem mais demora... IT'S SHOW TIME!

* * *

**Bestiário**

By Lily Carroll

* * *

_**Bestiário**: Gênero literário medieval que consistia no estudo, descrição e filosofia dos animais míticos que habitavam o mundo e o imaginário popular.

* * *

_

"_Um grito ascenderá aos céus  
Ele passará cortante entre rebanhos de anjos  
Penas — carne cairão gritantes  
Do topo das nuvens na minha infância."_

**(Mein Teile, Rammstein)

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: Falcão**

Chegou a hora de apresentar aquele que certamente é um dos mais surpreendentes espécimes deste peculiar estudo. Com seu coração árido e seu sorriso desumano.

Bryan Kuznetsov, o mestre da Fera-Bit Falborg.

Uma complicada e desconexa união fragmentada de pensamentos e filosofias ditadas por gênios esquizofrênicos de corações endurecidos pela solidão e incompreensão é o que forma o caráter deste jovem, cuja personalidade é uma verdadeira colcha de retalhos de personagens vomitados dos contos de punições e crimes.

Esta é ave majestosa e austera de nosso zoológico, representada pela criança portadora do sorriso mau e zombeteiro sempre presente em seus lábios.

O falcão é um símbolo de orgulho de nossa terra natal, representando a antiga monarquia russa. Das areias do Egito, nas distantes pirâmides, os mais antigos hieróglifos mostram que já existiam adoradores deste belo animal nos mais remotos tempos. E mesmo nos dias atuais muitas vilas o respeitam por sua inteligência e altivez. Um caçador implacável que cruza os céus das planícies e pântanos, matando, se alimentando da carne dos inocentes.

Superior. Mortal. Indescritivelmente belo

Por tudo isso Falborg era uma das Feras-Bit mais disputadas entre os internos da abadia e candidatos a jogadores de beyblade russos, tanto pelo seu poder patriótico quanto pelo seu _status_ entre os demais competidores.

Muitos foram os voluntários na disputa pela medalha ornada com a cruel ave. Todos garotos com grandes aptidões e capacidade. E para o total desgosto deles foi Bryan, justamente o ratinho de laboratório, quem domou e recebeu a alcunha de falcoeiro de nossa equipe. Para eles, era inconcebível a idéia de que um rato tivesse domado o falcão.

Mas é um erro afirmar que Bryan tenha dominado a orgulhosa Falborg. Poucos reconhecem o que realmente houve, que foi o fato de ambos terem enxergado além das barreiras e estilhaços de suas mentes, reconhecendo assim a verdade de cada um.

Ambos são instrumentos. Usados para caçar e destruir.

E isso os faz irmãos.

Existe muito que se discutir sobre Bryan, um dos mais peculiares projetos da Biovolt.

Mas todas as informações estão unidas por sangue e loucura. E estas informações meticulosamente arquivadas se deparam com grandes vácuos na rede de registros sobre o jovem. Estudá-lo é como juntar as peças de um quebra-cabeça cujo desenho representa uma sombra dos pesadelos de criança. É um intricado jogo de personagens e histórias dignos de Dostoiévsky e seus devaneios de desespero, insanidade e miséria.

Desculpem se esse relato possa parecer truncado, mas creio que isso se deve a um certo embaraço de minha parte. Embaraço esse motivado pela incapacidade de definir o que faz Bryan ser o que ele é hoje, o quanto é resultado dos meus esforços ou o que faz parte de sua natureza básica e real. Pois, desde o meu primeiro contato com esse jovem de pele pálida, um fio de loucura já marcava sua presença. Algo que se escondia em seu sorriso e seus olhos. Alguma coisa cruel e estranha que rastejava oculta sob sua forma infantil.

Seus olhos verdes e frios não cediam resposta alguma, restando somente informações que apenas geravam mais e mais dúvidas.

De sua família os registros guardam apenas os nomes dos pais, Igor e Nina Kuznetsov, anexados às respectivas datas de nascimento e morte. Assim sabe-se que Nina faleceu dois anos antes de Igor, mas as causas de ambas as mortes são desconhecidas

Sabe-se também que sua família era mais uma entre as centenas de outras a se arrastar na miséria e na fome que marcaram os anos finais da União Soviética. Anônimos que enfrentavam filas absurdas na busca por promessas vagas de emprego e comida. Que morriam sem cuidados médicos. Pessoas que se entregavam aos vícios, as bebidas e ao submundo. Duas pessoas cuja única marca no mundo eram seus nomes nos arquivos daquela criança que após o falecimento do pai foi remanejado de um orfanato a outro.

Após o incidente da _Black Dranzer_ passamos para outras experiências e estudos, uma vez que a retomada deste projeto era algo distante e nebuloso. Assim como o destino do jovem Kai Hiwatari. O carro-chefe desta nova safra de estudos era o projeto _Cyber_, chefiado por mim e cujas expectativas giravam em torno de Tala Yuri Ivanov. Porém, tal projeto sofria, na época em que Bryan chegou, uma pequena crise.

Tala não estava reagindo satisfatoriamente às novas drogas e modificações psicológicas. Sua saúde e desempenho foram drasticamente afetados. Minha frustração só era superada pela impaciência de Voltarie por resultados. Por novos avanços. Mas, entre os infortúnios de alguns. se esgueiram as aves carniceiras e esperançosas de outros.

Viktor Olenova ingressara na Biovolt logo após o fim da União Soviética e era um profissional racional e frio, dono de um currículo admirável, cujas múltiplas qualificações o levariam a chefiar qualquer hospital que fosse de seu agrado. Mas, a ausência de um controle do governo sobre a nossa instituição dava-lhe a liberdade que ele realmente desejava.

Como já mencionei, o projeto Cyber passava por um período difícil e alguns especulavam se Tala resistiria a cada novo teste ou toxina que lhe eram aplicadas.

Aproveitando-se da situação, Viktor apresentou seus projetos a Voltarie que, devido ao baixo custo dos mesmos e aos constantes atrasos no projeto Cyber, deu seu aval. Viktor iniciou as pesquisas imediatamente. Seu sorriso de satisfação e vitória foi como um trago amargo para mim.

Tecnicamente, o objetivo de ambos os projetos era semelhante: a substituição de emoções por um comportamento programado. Pré-definido. Mas Viktor almejava também a suspensão de qualquer livre arbítrio e sentimento, preenchendo o vazio emocional apenas com ódio centralizado, controlado e voltado para a beyluta.

Para isso os processos e métodos utilizados por Viktor no desenvolvimento de suas pesquisas, visando a completa modificação da _psiquê_ de suas cobaias, eram segredos tão bem guardados que eu posso apenas especular. Mesmo na posição de diretor da abadia eu não tinha acesso aos seus arquivos e progressos.

Meticuloso, Viktor visitava pessoalmente os orfanatos buscando crianças que satisfizessem os requisitos necessários para o projeto. E foi numa instituição na luminosa São Petersburgo que ele encontrou o jovem Kuznetsov.

Foi uma escolha incomum, na opinião de muitos, uma vez que Bryan não demonstrava nenhuma habilidade incomum na cuia de beyblade e seu porte franzino não o fazia uma presença intimidadora como Spencer, por exemplo.

Aqui na abadia, a princípio, Bryan não era um interno popular entre a maioria das outras crianças. Graças a seu comportamento imprevisível, freqüentemente ele precisava ser afastado do convívio público. E em silêncio, com aquele pequeno sorriso, limitava-se a observar as pessoas ao seu redor.

E sobreviver.

Dos inúmeros 'voluntários' de Viktor, com o passar dos tempos, Bryan foi o único que restou. A cada nova cirurgia, droga ou teste Bryan enfrentava o desafio e vencia enquanto outros fracassavam ou enlouqueciam. Chegava a permanecer mais tempo nos laboratórios que o próprio Tala, daí o apelido maldoso de 'rato de laboratório' que os outros garotos lhe deram. Não que Bryan se importasse com isso de verdade.

Obviamente sua perícia na beyblade aumentava, chegando a rivalizar com Ivanov em técnica e ataque. Seus movimentos passaram a ser calculados e mortais. Nunca desperdiçava uma oportunidade para ferir e destruir oponentes. Nunca vacilava. Não desistia. Mas algo mais, além de suas habilidade, evoluía. Algo errado e incomum.

Era como se aquela sombra que sempre fizera parte de seus olhos e sorrisos o estivesse envolvendo, crescendo em sua alma. Entendam. Aquela 'escuridão' sempre esteve ali, mas era como se estivesse se fortalecendo aos poucos.

Deixe-me então explicar uma teoria.

Frederic Nietzsche pregava que o ser humano tornava-se 'bom', ou seja, teria bons sentimentos, atos benevolentes e afáveis ao próximo porque em sua essência, nascia com essa predisposição de ser 'bom'. Obviamente isso implicaria que pessoas cujas mentes criavam somente pensamentos e atos cruéis para com o próximo, já nasceram assim com a sina de se tornarem 'mau'.

Logo, Bryan não teria, com ou sem o meu auxílio, se convertido irremediavelmente nessa a criança cruel e sádica que não hesita em ferir seu oponente nas batalhas?

Dúvidas no poço do silêncio.

Viktor não se debatia com teorias filosóficas ou qualquer outra questão que não fosse seu sucesso no projeto de Kuznetsov. Sem sombra de dúvidas que sua pesquisa obtivera resultados. Bryan era um protótipo perfeito, um promissor membro para os _Demolition Boys_ e também para possuir a sua própria Fera-bit.

Mas a ambição e o gosto do sucesso é uma combinação por demais tentadora. Logo nosso bom doutor desejava mais. Mais verba, mais espaço, mais liberdade em seus estudos. Ele desejava acima de tudo meu posto de diretor da Abadia e das pesquisas gerais da Biovolt.

Tala estava se recuperando aos poucos e o projeto Cyber, apesar de obter resultados, estava claramente se desenvolvendo num ritmo mais lento que os estudos de meu rival. Assim, estava armada uma dessas situações onde todo movimento devia ser calculado e cujas apostas eram altas demais. Eu ainda possuía diversas vantagens e a lealdade de muitos na companhia, mas quanto tempo isso iria durar? Quanto tempo levaria para tudo pelo o qual eu lutei ser tirado de mim?

Eu não podia arriscar o trabalho de minha vida e dedicação escaparem assim. Tomei minha decisão pelo futuro da Abadia e dos meus planos.

E Viktor desapareceu.

Um pequeno inquérito, buscas e investigações. Todas as informações, porém, levando a caminhos sem saídas e mais perguntas sem respostas. Simples e limpo.

Logo Viktor Olenova tornou-se apenas mais uma sombra da abadia. Um nome entre duas datas friamente datilografadas nos registros de Bryan Kuznetsov.

Mas o velho bastardo tinha seus truques. Mesmo após sua morte nenhum dos arquivos, nenhum dado de suas pesquisas foi encontrado. Vasculhei cada computador, cada arquivo em busca de respostas.

E encontrei apenas o vazio. A única mostra do resultado de seus esforços eram o sorriso e a presença de Bryan.

Logo ele foi remanejado e incluído nos planos da futura equipe da Biovolt.

Bryan nunca demonstrou qualquer interesse no paradeiro de seu protetor. Nem mesmo sua transferência para minha equipe causou qualquer manifestação de contentamento ou desagrado.

Ele apenas ri.

Sem orgulho ou coragem. Uma total ausência de medo ou honra.

Hoje é somente a figura pálida que, indiferente, segue as ordens de seu capitão de time, lutando e destruindo tudo em seu caminho. Um fantasma sorridente vagando entre os outros jovens, sem nada a possuir, sem nada a desejar. Apenas seguindo.

Sorrindo.

Creio que essa é toda a resposta que Bryan dará as pessoas ao seu redor. E foi um dos motivos que ironicamente me levaram a testá-lo para possuir Falborg.

Pois no seu riso está seu total desapego à vida e ao mundo. Um riso amargo e irônico de alguém que não tem mais nada a perder.

O filósofo grego Demócrito pregava que quando o homem caia no seu mais profundo desespero só lhe restava o riso. Rir, quando todas as lágrimas já se esgotaram. O riso de Demócrito.

Brincando com essas idéias e conceitos, o pintor napolitano Salvatore Rose em seu soturno quadro _Demócrito Meditando_ apresentou uma visão taciturna, melancólica e depressiva do filósofo pré-socrático.

Na pintura, cravado num ambiente opressor, cercado por crânios de animais, uma urna funerária e o busto de alguma heróica figura de um passado esquecido, apoiado num esquife encontra-se a figura de um Demócrito desolado, em luto. Seu rosto é uma confusão de sentimentos onde as lágrimas estão prestes a cair.

E junto a seus pés encontra-se morto um falcão.

Eu especulo: se foi preciso a morte da orgulhosa ave para devolver as lágrimas ao homem que afirmava não restar mais nada do que o riso do desespero, o que será necessário para envolver novamente o jovem Bryan Kuznetsov em seus verdadeiros sentimentos?

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

**Bate papo sobre Rammstein parte dois!**

(Porque eu sou uma _fangirl_ feliz XD)

A banda foi formada por volta de 1995 e o estranho nome, **Rammstein**, é referência ao acidente onde três jatos da força aérea italiana se chocaram em pleno ar durante um show na base americana de Rammstein.

O estilo da banda é classificado como "industrial alemão" caracterizado por um som pesado, muito uso de samplers e um visual carregado. Os shows sempre são apresentações únicas; com interpretações e cenários, roupas, pirofagia e outros elementos que já tornaram suas apresentações polêmicas, como por exemplo o 'estupro' que um dos membros da banda é vítima durante a performance da canção _Bück Dich_.

Os integrantes da banda são _Till Lindemann_ (vocais), _Richard Z. Kruspe_ (guitarra),_Paul Landers_ (guitarra), _Oliver Riedel_ (baixo), _Christian "Flake" Lorenz_ (teclado) e _Christoph Doom Schneider_ (bateria).

**Bryan:** O que pode ser pior que uma fã?

**Lily:** Uma fã escritora de fanfics oras! Já foi dito antes, mas não custa lembrar, Beyblade e seus personagens **não** me pertencem, mas o sádico Viktor Oleonova sim, por isso nada de usá-lo sem minha permissão, certo?

Gostou? A espera valeu a pena? Deixe uma review para eu saber o que vocês acharam desse capítulo!


End file.
